Fantasies Don't Always Stay That Way
by Lexipoo-Panda
Summary: Sawamura was an unsuspecting adult entering a world he could only dream of. With a master like him, what could go wrong? Until one day he asked if he could watch while Sawamura played with his friends. Of course there were stipulations and Sawamura wasn't complaining, but all that playtime without his Master, made him crave what he couldn't have. Sawamura needs some training
1. The Day They Met

The first day meeting _him_ was one of the most magical days of his life.

The both of them had ended up in a bar, very cliché he knew, but it happened that way.

"Hey," the taller slid in next to him at the counter, causing his eyes to snap up, catching at glasses first before meeting with brown eyes behind the glass.

"Hi," he answered, something about this man was equally alluring and irritating at the same time…maybe it was the beanie atop his head or the jacket thrown over his shoulders.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" and with that, he saw the slightest twitch in a well-groomed eyebrow.

"I just want to know a pretty boy's name," but Sawamura could tell that the taller was trying his hardest to make him fall.

"Well thank you, but I'd rather not," he said as he turned around and stared passed the bottles of booze while he sipped at his own drink.

But that didn't deter the stranger, instead he leaned forward in Eijun's ear, "can I at least tell you my name?"

His back straightened and he shot him a sideways glare before he turned away again and the stranger took that as the go ahead. Well Sawamura wasn't saying no, " _Miyuki_ ," and the way he said it – no – the way the air coming from the taller's breath caressed his ear with the words worming their way into his auditory reception nearly melted him in that moment. But he didn't say his whole name.

"Wait," he said since the man looked like he was about to turn away and leave. He stopped and raised his eyebrows in that irritating fashion, almost mocking him, almost saying _you didn't want to know before, what changed, baka?_ "What's the rest of your name?"

"Oh?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, "now you want to know it?" he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "what's it to ya?" he mocked.

Sawamura growled, "just tell me, would you?"

"Nah, I don't want to," he waved his hand dismissively and Sawamura whined. Miyuki started to walk away.

"Wait, wait! I'm Sawamura," he said hurriedly and the taller turned around once again with those raised eyebrows.

"Sawamura…" his voice rose and fall as if he were singing the syllables of his name and Sawamura almost swooned, "Sawamura what~?" he leaned closer and tilted his head to the side.

"Eijun," he whimpered out, not realizing that he gave the other just what he wanted without getting what he wanted in return.

"Eijun," he hummed out and smirked down at the smaller, "say, it seems a little loud here, want to go outside?"

And soon Eijun came to, putting up that façade once again, "what if I like it here?" he said, wiggling his butt in the seat as if to say _I'm comfy, I don't wanna go_.

But before he knew it, he felt a finger running up the length of his arm and he couldn't help but shiver. However he didn't look back into those brown eyes, knowing he'd be lost once again. And with the lack of response those lips were in his ear once more, "are you sure~?"

Fuck he wanted to go and he couldn't bring himself to tell the man that he was sure that he didn't want to go outside, but he wanted to make it look like he was still reluctant. He sighed loudly and slid off his seat, "fine," he grumbled and right after he saw the flash of a smirk before his head was turned away and he was striding out of the bar.

It was chilly, that was the first thing Eijun noted before he realized… _he was alone with this stranger and all he has is his first name_.

"Hey," he said, stopping and pointing at the other, however he kept walking for a little bit before he turned around with one excellent eyebrow raised, confused as to why Eijun had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with drunk stumblers trying to squeeze passed him and try to stay on the sidewalk as well, "you snake, you never told me your first name!" now he was yelling.

"Oh, that," he said thoughtfully, as if he had forgotten, but in his eyes there was mischief.

"Yeah, _that_!" he yelled again, his finger never dropping.

Miyuki's arm wrapped around his stomach, hand holding his elbow while his other held his chin thoughtfully, "I've come to decide I don't want you to know my first name," he smiled wickedly and tilted his head to the side, "how about _Master_ instead," he growled, the smile never losing any evil and Sawamura could swear he saw devil horns peeking underneath his beanie.

But by then…Eijun was already hooked.


	2. Let the Training Begin

Day one of training was the most difficult. Sawamura was used to doing what he wanted, getting his way easily, but with Master – he had gotten the man's name, but in an attempt to learn, he didn't think his name often, only when he was getting teased.

But during this time, it was also the most rewarding. He got new clothing, he got new hair pins – little bobby pins with flowers on them, flower crowns, headbands with stars on them. He adored things like that and to have Master fawn over him with them in his hair, it made his heart soar.

The morning was blurry for Eijun, he had to get up as early as Master, walking slouched into the kitchen, "you're supposed to make breakfast," the man hummed, sitting at the table.

The bedheaded, sleepy eyed boy looked up at him, and he whined. He was never a morning person, he wished he would have known he had to make breakfast first and then he would have gone to bed earlier, but before he could ask, Master was chuckling, getting up from the table, "I was joking, Baka," he ruffled Eijun's already messy hair and gave him a small push towards the table, "you have to make dinner though," he hummed.

"Mmmm," he answered and before he could take a single step towards the table, he was caught and made to turn around to look at the man.

"What was that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, "first lesson," the bespectacled man held up one finger, letting go of Eijun's wrist. The smaller looked up at him with confused brown eyes, "always address me as Master. 'Yes, Master', 'No, Master', 'whatever you say, Master'," he smiled down at him, the mischievous smile was back. Eijun nodded his head.

"Yes, Master," he said, "I'll make dinner, Master."

"Ah, caught on to my point? You're not as much as an idiot as I thought you were," he chuckled as Sawamura growled.

"Shut up, _Master_ ," he smirked and pranced to the table before Master could catch him. He smiled up at him from sitting down and Master couldn't help but walk over and give him a little kiss. Eijun hummed against his lips, "what's for breakfast?" he asked softly, tilting his head to the side.

"The normal eggs and bacon," he said in response, not moving away, "I'm already running a little late because of the lesson I gave you and having to try and get you up at this hour," he chuckled and shook his head again, "we'll work out something for the mornings, since I know you're not a morning person now," he shrugged.

Eijun was nodding his head, already starting to nod off again. That moment of energy was exactly that – a moment.

It wasn't long after that, Master was getting dressed for work, he was a lawyer and had to dress in his best every day. So coming out of their bedroom dressed in a black suit, Eijun's mouth dropped, "what's that look for?"

"You're so handsome, Master," he said with a big smile on his face, tilting his head to the side.

The man wrinkled his nose at Eijun and moved towards him, kissing his forehead, "thank you~"

"What time will you be coming back?" he asked, pouting up at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Round 5," he mumbled back, walking into the bathroom.

"Okay!" Eijun said and scurried to the bathroom with him, leaning in the doorway with a smile.

"Lesson two," he held up two fingers this time, "make sure you do some housework," he said, looking over at him, "like the dishes from breakfast, you could dust," he thought, "and look in the fridge, come up with dinner before it gets too late, that way you can figure out when to start it."

Sawamura was nodding his head and listening intently, "yes, Master," he said.

And as Master was leaving the house, he got a kiss goodbye and his hair ruffled and then he was gone.

It was slightly eerie, the house without the other man in it.


End file.
